baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
March 21
1800s *1896 - Bill McGowan is born in Wilmington, Delaware. McGowan will introduce a colorful umpiring style with authority and enthusiasm over 30 American League seasons, not missing an inning for 16 years during 2,541 consecutive games. He will be elected to the Hall of Fame by the Special Veterans Committee in 1992. 1900s *1903 - Sporting Life, the U.S. oldest baseball publication, begins its 21st year. It will close during World War I. *1908 - Ty Cobb signs with the Detroit Tigers for $4,000 plus an $800 bonus if he hits over .300. He will collect the bonus with a league-leading .324, becoming one of only three American League regulars to top .300 this year – the National League has five. 1910s 1920s *1921 - First baseman Gene Paulette is barred from organized baseball for life for taking part in throwing games. He played in 500 games with the New York Giants, St. Louis Browns and Philadelphia Phillies. 1930s *1936: **The Cincinnati Reds trade first baseman Jim Bottomley to the St. Louis Browns in exchange for utility player Johnny Burnett. Bottomley will have a strong season in 1936 and, midway through the 1937 season, will be named manager. **New York Yankees outfielder Joe DiMaggio runs his spring training record to 12-for-20, in an 11–2 Yankees victory over the newly named Boston Bees. Before the next game is played, the prize rookie is left unattended with his foot in a diathermy machine. The resulting burn ends his spring training and delays his major league debut until May. 1940s 1950s *1951 - Pittsburgh Pirates left handed first baseman Dale Long makes his first appearance as a catcher in an exhibition game against the San Diego Padres. *1954 - Brooklyn Dodgers catcher Roy Campanella injures his left hand in an ehxibition game against the Yankees. Though he hits two home runs on Opening Day, Campanella will have surgery in early May for the bone chips, returning May 30. The injury started earlier when he was hit on the hand in the 1953 World Series. *1957 - Television Age reports that MLB will get $9.3 million for TV-Radio rights in 1957. *1958 - The Chicago White Sox obtain outfielder Don Mueller from the San Francisco Giants for cash. 1960s *1962 - The Philadelphia Phillies retire Robin Roberts’ uniform No. 36. The Phillies had sold Roberts to the Baltimore Orioles after the 1961 season. Roberts spent 14 seasons in a Phillie uniform, winning 20 or more games from 1952 to 1955. *1968 - One of the two American League expansion teams announces its nickname. The Kansas City franchise, now known as the “Royals,” will begin play in 1969. Kansas City’s last major league franchise, the Athletics, moved to Oakland after the 1967 season. 1970s *1971 - The Kansas City Royals new baseball academy is officially dedicated. Its stated purpose is "to provide youth with the dual opportunity to pursue an education and at the same time learn the skills of our national pastime." *1975: **Joe Medwick dies in Saint Petersburg, Florida, at the age of 63. As one of the feared hitters on the famed Gashouse Gang, Medwick clubbed 205 home runs and batted .324 over a 17-year career. Medwick gained election to the Hall of Fame outfielder in 1968. **Georgia Tech shutouts Earlham, 41-0, setting the National Collegiate Athletic Association mark for the largest margin of victory. *1977 - Detroit Tigers pitching sensation Mark Fidrych tears cartilage in his left knee. The injury will require surgery, which will effectively end his promising career. Fidrych, who was elected the 1976 American League Rookie of the Year, gained national attention for his strange gyrations and mannerisms on the mound, which earned him the nickname “The Bird.” *1978 - The San Diego Padres fire manager Alvin Dark, replacing him with pitching coach Roger Craig. Dark becomes the second manager ever fired during spring training. Phil Cavarretta (Chicago Cubs, 1954) is the other. 1980s *1986: **''Pittsburgh Associates'', a coalition of 13 public and private investors, purchases the Pirates from the Galbreath family for $21.8 million. **The New York Yankees announce that their most celebrated off-season acquisition, 26-year-old pitcher Britt Burns, will not pitch at all this season because of a chronic deteriorating hip condition. He never again pitches in the major leagues. *1988 - Edd Roush dies in Bradenton, Florida, at the age of 94. A two-time National League batting champion and a .323 hitter over an 18-year career, Roush entered the Hall of Fame in 1962. 1990s *1995 - The Maryland House of Delegates approves legislation to bar teams playing at Camden Yards from using replacement players. *1997: **The pitching-poor Detroit Tigers release pitcher Jason Grimsley, who posted a 5-7 record with a 6.84 ERA with the California Angels last season, but was 0–3 this spring training. **In an exhibition game, Chicago White Sox third baseman Robin Ventura dislocates his right ankle and suffers a compound fracture in his lower leg. He will be out of action until July 24. 2000s *2001 - In a trade of highly touted prospects, the New York Yankees reobtain third baseman Drew Henson along with outfielder Michael Coleman from the Cincinnati Reds for outfielder Wily Mo Peña and cash consideration. *2002 - The Philadelphia Phillies make public the one-day regular-season suspension of their manager Larry Bowa handed down by MLB vice president for on-field operations Bob Watson. The action was taken as a result of an "inappropriate conduct toward the umpire" when Bowa became enraged with the home plate umpire over two close calls on March 9. *2006: **Second baseman Alfonso Soriano refused to play the outfield for the Washington Nationals in what was supposed to be his first exhibition game with the team, and general manager Jim Bowden said his biggest offseason acquisition could go on the disqualified list if he doesn't agree to switch positions this week. **The Cincinnati Reds acquired catcher David Ross in a trade with the San Diego Padres for pitcher Bobby Basham. **The Seattle Mariners traded pitcher Matt Thornton to the Chicago White Sox in exchange for outfielder Joe Borchard. Births *1896 - Bill McGowan, Hall of Fame umpire (d. 1954) *1897 - Bill Lamar, outfielder (d. 1970) *1904 - Red Rollings, infielder (d. 1964) *1906 - Shanty Hogan, catcher (d. 1967) *1927 - Owen Friend, infielder *1939 - Tommy Davis, All-Star outfielder *1944 - Manny Sanguillén, All-Star catcher *1946 - Al Fitzmorris, pitcher *1947 - Bill Plummer, player and manager *1957 - Luis Leal, pitcher *1963 - Shawon Dunston, All-Star infielder *1978 - Cristian Guzmán, All-Star infielder *1982 - Aaron Hill, infielder Deaths *1921 - Tom Vickery, pitcher (b. 1867) *1969 - Pinky Higgins, All-Star infielder and manager (b. 1909) *1975 - Joe Medwick, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1911) *1978 - Fritz Coumbe, pitcher (b. 1889) *1988 - Edd Roush, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1893) *2003 - Harry Eisentat, pitcher (b. 1915)